


Shocked

by aethkr



Series: It's Hard to Let Go of Something so Promising [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, only the first two are actually in the story, the other three are in the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: "I didn’t know if they fell for me too but I always tried to deny my feelings for them. I wasn’t in love with them. I couldn’t fall in love with them. This wasn’t the way I was raised. And yet my feelings still lingered, and it still stayed. Every time I look at them my heart beats faster and I feel like time has frozen."Dia talks to Kanan and it ends exactly the way she hoped it to be: with smiles on both their faces.[continuation ofChapter 19 of My True Start]





	Shocked

Kanan stood in shock as her lips met Dia’s. Wasn’t she straight? Wasn’t she interested in Blake? She was so confused about it that she nearly forgot to breathe. When the girl of your dreams kisses you after confession what does that mean? Has Dia accepted her? Maybe she kissed her as a consolation thing, like, “I don’t like you the same you like me so have a kiss and yadda yadda”?

Dia had a very deep blush and, if you observed her, was biting her lip. She just kissed a girl after all.

“Dia….?” Kanan looked at her, absolutely confused. “Eeehhh??”

“Kanan, I….”

“That was…quite..the…kiss? I guess?”

“Remember how I said I was straight?” Dia seemed serious for a second before looking away, she was utterly embarrassed. “R-Right?”

“Yeah..? What about it?”

“That was two years ago.”

Dia twiddled with her fingers as she started to talk.

“I was raised to like the opposite gender. Dating someone from the same sex would seem like I was dishonoring my family’s name. There’s a reason why I allowed Ruby to date Yō. I wasn’t like my parents, I wanted Ruby to enjoy life she wants. Who am I to stop her? There’s also a reason why Ruby hiding her relationship from her parents. I was always raised to like boys. Though during my second year of highschool, just last year, I fell for someone.

I didn’t know if they fell for me too but I always tried to deny my feelings for them. I wasn’t in love with them. I couldn’t fall in love with them. This wasn’t the way I was raised. And yet my feelings still lingered, and it still stayed. Every time I look at them my heart beats faster and I feel like time has frozen.

Next year came and you know, they were still there. But at least now…”

Dia neared Kanan for another kiss.

“But at least now….I now know how she feels.”

Kanan smiled softly, hearing her Dia accept her. It was everything she ever wanted, it was everything she hoped for.

“At least now, I know I’m not the only one feeling this way.” Dia smiled and Kanan’s heart did multiple somersaults.

And slowly, the sun rose above the two, smiles plastered on both their faces.


End file.
